Oceanic航空815航班的背景生還者
The middle section background was originally cast as 7 survivors in addition to the main cast, but Damon Lindelof and J.J. Abrams eventually convinced ABC to allow them to expand the background cast to 33, to have a total of 48 survivors http://www.aintitcool.com/display.cgi?id=18187. Therefore the recurring middle section background pool was later expanded to encompass several dozen. These background characters recur on the Island across episodes, and even appear in flashbacks to the Sydney Airport before boarding Flight 815. Due to availability of the actors (such as moving away from Hawaii, where Lost is filmed), there has been some turnover in the middle section background cast, but overall any additions and changes have been minimal. The background cast featured in the interior of the plane in the Pilot episode were from the pool of actors in Los Angeles (rather than Hawaii), so are different that the recurring survivor cast, although in some cases wardrobe appears to be matched. It is assumed that after the Others attacked the beach in 1954, all of the remaining background survivors are dead, as only Bernard, Rose and Vincent were found alive. Lost-TV Forums member "clayseason1" has meticulously compiled the identities of the middle section background cast in a continuously updated forum thread, as well as other related threads. Nearly all of the known identities of the middle section background cast on the internet and this article are from this source, with some additional information from Paul Edney's Lostsurvivors.com website. '生還者列表' |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#3B3A3A;" | 編號 | 演員和角色 | 圖片 | 圖片 | 圖片 | 圖片 | 出現季數 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: center;vertical-align:top; background-color:#000033;" | 1 | Chris Candella 飾演 男生還者Craig (被火箭命中死亡) | | | | | 第1季 第2季 第3季 第4季 第5季 第6季 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: center;vertical-align:top; background-color:#000033;" | 2 | Wayne Geiger 飾演 男生還者1 (下落不明) | | | | | 第1季 第2季 第3季 第4季 第5季 第6季 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: center;vertical-align:top; background-color:#000033;" | 3 | Beth Merritt 飾演 女生還者1 (下落不明) | | | | | 第1季 第2季 第3季 第4季 第5季 第6季 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: center;vertical-align:top; background-color:#000033;" | 4 | John Ludwig 飾演 男生還者3 (下落不明) | | | | | 第1季 第2季 第3季 第4季 第5季 第6季 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: center;vertical-align:top; background-color:#000033;" | 5 | Sean Douglas 飾演 男生還者Doug (被Redfern槍殺) | | | | | 第1季 第2季 第3季 第4季 第6季 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: center;vertical-align:top; background-color:#000033;" | 6 | Jim Mazzarella 飾演 男生還者Jerome (被傭兵隊槍殺) | | | | | 第1季 第2季 第3季 第4季 第6季 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: center;vertical-align:top; background-color:#000033;" | 7 | Eazy Grabow 飾演 男生還者2 (下落不明) | | | | | 第1季 第2季 第3季 第4季 第5季 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: center;vertical-align:top; background-color:#000033;" | 8 | Steve Tanizaki 飾演 男生還者4 (下落不明) | | | | | 第1季 第2季 第3季 第4季 第5季 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: center;vertical-align:top; background-color:#000033;" | 9 | Vera Stone 飾演 女生還者10 (下落不明) | | | | | 第1季 第2季 第3季 第4季 第5季 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: center;vertical-align:top; background-color:#000033;" | 10 | Adelina Soares 飾演 女生還者3 (在貨船上炸死) | | | | | 第1季 第2季 第3季 第4季 第6季 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: center;vertical-align:top; background-color:#000033;" | 11 | Judy Chamness 飾演 女生還者4 (在貨船上炸死) | | | | | 第1季 第2季 第3季 第4季 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: center;vertical-align:top; background-color:#000033;" | 12 | Dustin Watchman 飾演 男生還者Steve (下落不明) | | | | | 第1季 第2季 第3季 第4季 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: center;vertical-align:top; background-color:#000033;" | 13 | Pamela Larson 飾演 女生還者2 (被傭兵隊槍殺) | | | | | 第1季 第2季 第3季 第4季 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: center;vertical-align:top; background-color:#000033;" | 14 | Juliette Goodell 飾演 女生還者6 (被傭兵隊槍殺) | | | | | 第1季 第2季 第3季 第4季 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: center;vertical-align:top; background-color:#000033;" | 15 | Tom Reese 飾演 男生還者 (下落不明) | | | | | 第2季 第3季 第4季 第5季 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: center;vertical-align:top; background-color:#000033;" | 16 | Lisa Romano 飾演 女生還者7 (下落不明) | | | | | 第2季 第3季 第4季 第5季 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: center;vertical-align:top; background-color:#000033;" | 17 | Jaymie Nishigaya 飾演 女生還者8 (下落不明) | | | | | 第3季 第4季 第5季 第6季 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: center;vertical-align:top; background-color:#000033;" | 18 | Kathy 飾演 女生還者11 (下落不明) | | | | | 第2季 第3季 第4季 第5季 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: center;vertical-align:top; background-color:#000033;" | 19 | Bryan Sato 飾演 男生還者Richard (下落不明) | | | | | 第1季 第2季 第3季 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: center;vertical-align:top; background-color:#000033;" | 4 | Ivana Smith 飾演 女生還者9 (下落不明) | | | | | 第1季 第2季 第3季 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: center;vertical-align:top; background-color:#000033;" | 4 | Marjorie Mariano 飾演 女生還者Beth (下落不明) | | | | | 第1季 第2季 第3季 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: center;vertical-align:top; background-color:#000033;" | 4 | Ben McDermott 飾演 男生還者 (下落不明) | | | | | 第1季 第2季 第3季 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: center;vertical-align:top; background-color:#000033;" | 4 | Reuben Games 飾演 男生還者 (下落不明) | | | | | 第3季 第4季 第5季 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: center;vertical-align:top; background-color:#000033;" | 4 | Matt Goldstein 飾演 男生還者 (下落不明) | | | | | 第3季 第4季 第5季 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: center;vertical-align:top; background-color:#000033;" | 4 | Kalai Kamauoha 飾演 女生還者 (下落不明) | | | | | 第2季 第3季 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: center;vertical-align:top; background-color:#000033;" | 4 | Natalie Mei Lau 飾演 女生還者 (下落不明) | | | | | 第1季 第2季 |} Category:Background character lists